The Destined Queen, King and Prince of Narnia
by JuliaJulz
Summary: Julia Levy is best friends with Edmund Pevensie ever since kindy, now they go to the same school and they are in the same class now.Once the school holidays started Julia went home and found her parents dead so she calls the Pevensie's and they came over because they said that she can live with them and while they are packing Julia tells Lucy that she has got feeling for Edmund.
1. Characters

**(Characters)**

**Julia Levy**

**Family: **The White Witch (In The Past), The Pevensie's (Later on)

**Age:** 17

**Friends:** Edmund Pevensie (best friend), Lucy Pevensie (bestest friend), Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie

**Enemies: **Jadis (The White Witch)

**Likes: **Being Mischief, is not afraid of blood, Turkish Delight

**Dislikes: **School, People Being mean to Edmund

**Crush: **Edmund Pevensie

**Edmund Pevensie**

**Full Name**: Edmund Pevensie

**Family: **Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Mrs. Pevensie

**Age:** 17

**Friends:** Julia Levy

**Enemies: **Jadis (The White Witch)

**Likes: **Being Mischief, is not afraid of blood, Turkish delight

**Dislikes: **School, People being mean to Julia

**Crush: **Julia Levy

**Peter Pevensie**

**Full Name: **Peter Pevensie

**Family: **Edmund Pevensie

Age: 19

**Family: **Edmund Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie

**Friends: **Julia Levy

**Enemies: **Jadis (The White Witch)

**Likes: **Protecting his Family and Friends, Blood

**Dislikes: **People hurting Edmund and Julia

**Susan Pevensie**

**Full Name: **Susan Pevensie

**Family: **Mrs. Pevensie, Edmund, Peter, Lucy

**Age:** 18

**Friends:** Julia Levy

**Enemies: **Jadis (The White Witch)

**Likes: **Being way to smart

**Dislikes: **Blood, Arguing

**Lucy Pevensie**

**Full Name: **Lucy Pevensie

**Family: **Mrs. Pevensie, Edmund, Peter, Susan

**Age:** 15

**Friends:** Julia Levy (Best Friend)

**Enemies: **Jadis (The White Witch)

**Likes: **Being with Julia, going into the wardrobe (already has been in the wardrobe before)

**Dislikes: **Blood

**Jadis (The White Witch)**

**Full Name: **Jadis (The White Witch)

**Friends:** Ginnabrik

**Enemies:** Julia Levy, Edmund Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Susan Pevensie

**Likes:** Tricking Julia and Edmund

**Dislikes: **Peter


	2. Chapter 1: Start of the School Holidays

(Chapter 1: Start of the School Holidays)

Julia was wearing this green_outfit/set?id=116495073, Edmund was wearing this boy_clothes/set?id=114034771, Peter was wearing this gray_black_boy_outfit/set?id=110987259, Susan was wearing this sexy_dress/set?id=104739340 and Lucy was wearing this flowerly_dress/set?id=110480640.

**Me:** Thank goodness school is over for the term, I don't like school, those bullies

**Edmund:** Same, I don't like bullies either

**Bully: **hey squirts. He pushes us on the ground and Edmund and I's knees were hurting

**Me: **Edmund you're knee is bleeding

**Edmund: **no matter its just blood, you're bleeding to

**Me: **oh, and yeah your right it's just blood, see you tomorrow at your house

**Edmund: **Sure, See ya Julz

**Me: **See ya Ed

So Edmund and I walked to our houses but when I walked into my house I Screamed so loud at the sight I saw.

**Me: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm Calling Edmund

**(on Phone)**

**Me:** Hello, Edmund

**Edmund (On Phone): **Yes Julz, you sound scared and worried, what is it?

**Me:** My Parents are dead

**Edmund: **oh, um, we will be right over

So Edmund and his Family went off to Julia's house which is close to their house anyway

**'Ding, Dong'**

Me: Hello, oh Edmund look

**Edmund: **I am so sorry Julia

**Mrs. Pevensie: **Would you like to move in with us Julia, we love having you around especially Edmund

**Edmund: **MUM

**Mrs. Pevensie: **he-he, as I was saying we love having you around, so you are practically family to us, so would you?

**Me:** I would Love to

**Peter:** Yes

**Me/Edmund/Mrs. Pevensie/Susan/Lucy:** ha

**Peter: **what, she's cool

**Mrs. Pevensie: **Ok, so Lucy will help you pack and everyone else will meet you at home

**Me/Lucy:** Ok

**Edmund:** Awww

**Mrs. Pevensie:** come on. So they left Lucy and I to pack my stuff

**Lucy:** I'm so sorry Julia

Me: Don't be sad for me, it's alright now anyway since I am moving in with you guys

**Lucy:** and Edmund

**Me:** Yeah… Wait, how did you know?

**Lucy:** Well it is pretty obvious to know that you love him, by the way you talk to him especially ringing Edmund straight away and calling him Ed all the time but not when you are upset, which when we arrived you called him Edmund not Ed because you were sad

**Me:** ok you got me and wow you defiantly know everything about me

**Lucy: **yeah I do because we are great friends

**Me:** yeah we are, let's get packing

**Lucy:** yeah let's

So we packed up all my stuff and left the house to go to my new home and my new family


	3. Chapter 2: Moving in

(Chapter 2: Moving in)

**Lucy:** were here

**Mrs. Pevensie:** Good, got all your things Julia

**Me:** Yep, I have all my things and can I say something to the boys and Susan it's very important

**Mrs. Pevensie:** go ahead

**Me:** None of you are allowed to touch or even look in my secret diary got it, only Lucy is allowed to look at it, got it

Susan: Load and clear

**Mrs. Pevensie**: Susan be nice

**Susan:** Sorry

**Edmund/Peter:** We have got it

**Me:** good, now where will I be sleeping?

**Mrs. Pevensie:** You will be sharing a room with Lucy

**Lucy/Me:** Yay

**Mrs. Pevensie:** Ok, ok run along now guys

**Lucy:** Come on Julia

**Me:** I am so happy that I get to share a room with you

**Lucy:** I know awesome

**Me:** Wow, I love this wardrobe

**Lucy:** I love it to

**Me:** well let's get into our pjs then we can go to bed for a great wake up to the great morning of the great day of the first holiday of the school holidays

**Lucy:** yeah

**Me:** yeah

So they got into these. I put this on sexy_pjs/set?id=111198446 and Lucy put this on sexy_pjs/set?id=111198827 and we went to sleep to start an awesome day, Yeah.


	4. Chap 3:Telling Edmund About The Wardrobe

(Chapter 3: Telling Edmund About The Wardrobe)

Lucy: Good morning Julia, or can I call you Julz?

Me: You can call me Julz and good morning

I got out of bed and put this outfit on sexy_dress/set?id=104739340 and Lucy put this on cgi/set?id=122679495.

Lucy: ok, now um Julz I want to tell you a secret

Me: Ok, go ahead

Lucy: Well you know the wardrobe in here

Me: yeah

Lucy: well, it goes into a forest of a place called Narnia, which is supposed to be really awesome but I have only been there once and I meet a fawn there called Mr. Tumnus and he is awesome.

Me: ok that is cool

Lucy: I know right

Me: Well we should go down and say good morning to everyone

Lucy: Ok, but how can I know you won't tell Edmund about the Secret

Me: Well, I will properly tell him everything, so please can I tell Edmund, please

Lucy: Ok, only Edmund though and you have to make sure he doesn't tell anybody

Me: Ok

Lucy: Let's go. So we headed downstairs

Me: Good morning everyone

Mrs. Pevensie: Good morning girls

Lucy: good morning

Mrs. Pevensie: So since it is now the school holidays you guys can do anything you want, but nothing mischievous ok Julia and Edmund.

Me/Edmund: ok

Mrs. Pevensie: ok, so I am off to work so Peter you're in charge, bye

Peter: ok

Me/Edmund/Lucy/Peter/Susan: Bye

So Mrs. Pevensie left and we started to chat and Lucy and I decided to get Edmund up to our room.

Edmund: Hey, Julz let's do something mischievous together

Me: Yes let's but after, Lucy and I would like to tell you and show you something and it is a secret so don't tell anyone

Edmund: ok

So we went upstairs to our room so that we can show and tell Edmund our Secret about Narnia.

Me: So, what do you think?

Edmund: It's Just a Wardrobe

Lucy: Well, it goes into a forest of a place called Narnia, which is supposed to be really awesome but I have only been there once, when I meet a faun named Mr. Tumnus and he is a really great friend

Edmund: Ok, that is awesome

Me: I know right

Lucy: Well I will leave you guys to talk about something mischievous

Me: No Stay

Peter: Lucy we need your help with cleaning the dinner table so it is ready for lunch

Lucy: Ok coming

Peter: Good

Susan: Hurry Up

Lucy: Ok Coming

Edmund: So, What mischievous thing should we do?

Me: I don't Know, I don't really want to get Peter Mad

Edmund: Oh don't worry, you won't get peter mad, I obviously will though

Me: Ok then, so what should we do?

Lucy: Hi Guys

Edmund: Lucy aren't you supposed to be helping to set up the table

Lucy: Yep

Me: Then what are you doing back up here

Lucy: Just to tell you if you ever go into the wardrobe do not say anything to the White Witch Jadis she is mean

Edmund: Ok, now go back downstairs to help

Lucy: Ok Bye

Me: Ok now what mischievous thing should we do now?

Edmund: Let's go into the wardrobe and talk to this White witch Jadis

Me: I am not sure if we should

Edmund: Don't Worry and no one will know, except Lucy

Me: Alright then, let's do it


	5. Chapter 4: Doing Something Mischievous

(Chapter 4: Doing Something Mischievous)

I was wearing this love/set?id=119284769 and Edmund was wearing this bad_boy/set?id=103870640.

So we walked into the wardrobe and started to search for the white witch. While we were walking we saw a castle so we walked into the castle and there were three thrones so we shrugged our shoulders at each other because we didn't know who lived here then left. So we carried on until we saw another castle that looked very cold because the castle was made out of ice.

Me: Wow this castle looks cool

Edmund: Yes but very cold

Me: Yeah, but the other castle was cool as well, it had three thrones, I wonder who for

Edmund: Well we could ask Lucy

Me: Yeah we could, should we go back now and we have been walking for ages.

Edmund: Yeah let's go

Jadis: Well hello there. And we turned around to see who said that.

Me: Hi

Edmund: who are you?

Jadis: I am Jadis the White Witch also Queen of Narnia

Me: Well Hi, how are you

Jadis: I'm good, want some Turkish delight

Edmund/Me: Yes Please

Jadis: Here you go

Me: Thanks

Jadis: So what brings you here?

Edmund: We just wanted to get to know you

Jadis: Well ok, I am a very mischievous Witch

Me: Awesome we are mischievous too

Jadis: Oh

Edmund: Well we should go

Me: Yes we should, bye Jadis

Jadis: Bye, please come back soon

Edmund: We will

Edmund/Me: Bye.

So we walked back to the wardrobe and once we got back Lucy was standing in the middle of the room looking suspicious.

Lucy: What were you doing in the wardrobe?

Edmund: Um, well we went into the wardrobe to go looking

Me: For the white witch

Lucy: Really

Edmund: Yes but we didn't say anything

Lucy: Good

Me: and Lucy we saw a castle it said Cair Paravel and it had three thrones in there

Lucy: Oh well about that when I went there for the first time my friend Mr. Tumnus said that the rightful heirs to the throne are….

Edmund: Are who?

Lucy: Ok we need to tell everyone about the wardrobe now

Me: Ok then, can we trust them

Lucy: Well we can trust Peter but not Susan I think

Edmund: Ok let's tell Peter not Susan

Me: Ok let's do it

So we went downstairs to tell Peter about Narnia.

Lucy: Peter we need to tell you something

Peter: Ok what is it?

Susan: Yeah, what is it?

Me: Susan like we said we only want to tell Peter

Susan: Suit yourself, Bye

Edmund: Finally she is gone, now tell him Lucy

Peter: Yes what did you want to tell me?

Lucy: Well, we found a magic wardrobe in my room and so Julia and Edmund went into the wardrobe meet the white witch and then went into a castle called Cair Paravel and found three thrones two high thrones and one low throne, one of the high ones is for Julia she is the rightful queen of Narnia, the other high throne is for Edmund he is the rightful king of Narnia and the low throne is for you Peter you are the rightful prince of Narnia

Peter: Wow that is, that sounds very true but me a prince

Me: Yes you are the prince

Peter: Amazing, can we go to the castle

Edmund: Well we should but what about Lucy?

Lucy: I could be the guard of the castle

Edmund: Yes amazing idea

Me: Let's Go, by Susan

Susan: Where are you guys going?

Peter: Somewhere, bye


	6. Chapter 5: Going To Cair Paravel

(Chapter 5: Going To Cair Paravel)

Me: Come on guys

So we walked into the wardrobe and Peter's mouth dropped open wide

Peter: Wow this place is wow

Lucy: Amazing

Peter: Yeah

Edmund: So Lucy, do you know how to get to Cair Paravel?

Lucy: Um, no

Me: What, I thought you said you have been here before

Lucy: I have but only my other friend has been there

Edmund: Let me guess your other friend is a faun so your friend is a lion

Peter: Edmund that is just silly

Me: no it's not that would be cool, is your other friend a lion Lucy

Lucy: let me call him, his name is Aslan, ASLAN

Aslan: Yes Lucy

Peter: Wow, he is a lion, wow

Aslan: So what can I do for you Lucy?

Lucy: Aslan, this is Julia, Edmund and Peter, my new sister, my brother and my other brother

Aslan: Nice to meet you

Me: Nice to meet you to Aslan

Edmund: yeah nice to meet you

Aslan: Wait did you say Julia, Edmund and Peter

Lucy: Yes I did

Aslan: So the queen, king and prince have finally arrived

Me: Yes Aslan, can you please show us the way to the castle

Aslan: Yes, I will

So we headed off to Cair Paravel and on the way we started to chat to pass the time.

Edmund: So Aslan, how come Julia, Peter and I are the king, queen and prince of Narnia?

Aslan: Well, it has been for told that three best friends that share a special connection will come to Narnia to save us from the white witch from taking over Narnia but only one of you is destined to defeat the white witch

Lucy: wow that is a big prophecy

Peter: yeah, wow, big

Edmund: It also sounds awesome, but I have a question

Aslan: and what would that be?

Edmund: it is who defeats the white witch?

Aslan: Julia does

Me: What me but, why

Aslan: Well Julia there is another part of the prophecy I haven't told you

Peter: and what is that

Aslan: The daughter of the white witch is destined to defeat the White witch

Me: So what you're saying is that I'm the white witch's daughter

Aslan: That's what I'm saying

Me: but if I lived here before how did I end up in the human world and how did I forget about living here and that Jadis is my mother

Aslan: ok well, I saved you from Jadis when I found out that you have the power to heal people so you are actually one of the good people and when Jadis found out she tried to kill you and turn you into stone so I took you away and took you into the human world to be safe

Me: Wow ok, so I have the power to heal people

Aslan: Yes and I made you forget about Narnia so you would be safe

Me: Ok that makes sense, so the next time she sees me she will try and kill me or turn me into stone

Aslan: Well, yes

Edmund: don't worry Julia I will keep you safe

Peter/Lucy: We will to

Me: Thanks guys

Aslan: Guys we have arrived

Lucy: Wow, what a beautiful castle

Aslan: It is, well come on in

So we started to walk to the entrance of the castle when Edmund and I spotted Jadis coming.

Me: Hide me Edmund

Peter: is everything alright here

Edmund: Yes everything is fine you guys just go on ahead, we will catch up we just want to keep looking at the outside

Aslan: Ok

So they went inside and we turned around spotting Jadis looking right at us.


	7. Chapter 6: Realizing who your true love

(Chapter 6: Realizing who your true love is)

I was wearing this cgi/set?id=106178247, Edmund was wearing this roaring_day/set?id=98060157, Peter was wearing this boy_clothes/set?id=114034771 and Lucy was wearing this pink_outfit/set?id=91332115.

Jadis: So my daughter has found out her past

Me: What do you want mother or should I even call you that

Jadis: I want you to come with me

Me: Never

Jadis: Alright then. Jadis grabbed her wand and aimed it at Edmund. Come with me or Edmund freezes.

Me: No I don't want that to happen so I will come

Edmund: No Julia don't I would rather be frozen than you going with her

Me: But Edmund

Edmund: Julia it's alright

Me: Ok, No I will not go with you

Jadis: Alright then.

So she pointed the wand at Edmund and turned him into an ice statue.

Me: Noooooooo

Jadis: Bye, daughter

Me: I am not your daughter

Jadis: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.

And so Jadis left and I ran into the grabbing Edmund and ran to find everyone and finally found them in the throne room.

Me: Guy's look

Lucy: What

Peter: No Edmund my brother, no, what happened

Me: Jadis happened

Aslan: Oh no, what happened child

Me: Well it started when you guys left we turned around and saw my mother and she was like come with me or Edmund freezes and I said ok but Edmund told me he would rather be turned into an ice statue instead of her taking me so he got turned into an ice statue, I feel like it's all my fault because he did it for me

Peter: No he didn't Julia, he did it because he loves you, loves you more than a friend

Me: Really

Peter: Yes

Lucy: Oh, this is great

Me: How can we get him back so I can tell him that I love him?

Aslan: Well the other power you have is melting power, you can melt anything especially ice

Me: So I can unfreeze Edmund

Aslan: Yes

Me: Oh goody.

So I laid Edmund on the floor and touched him and the ice melted and we saw Edmund's eyes start to flutter open.

Edmund: Julia

Me: Oh Edmund, I love you

Edmund: You do?

Me: Yes I finally realized

Edmund: I love you to

Peter: Oh Edmund, Your ok. And he ran to Edmund and hugged him.

Edmund: Yes Peter I am ok

Lucy: What should we do now?

Me: Yeah, I do not want to go to Jadis

Edmund: I will not let her get you. I will protect you

Peter: Same I will to protect you as well

Me: Well thank you boys

Lucy: He-he-he-he-he-he

Aslan: Ok so here is the sleeping arrangements Peter you will share with Edmund

Peter: Okay, dokay

Me/Lucy: He-he-he-he

Edmund: Alrighty then

Aslan: Good, now Julia you will share with Lucy

Me/Lucy: Yay, Yay, Yay

Aslan: Ok then

Peter: Oh Aslan, can I ask you a question

Aslan: Sure Peter

Peter: If we stay here for a long time wouldn't Susan be wondering where we are?

Aslan: No the time in the human world stays the same when you leave but if you come and want to stay here for good the time carries on like normal

Peter: oh ok

Aslan: Goodnight your majesties

Me/Lucy/Peter/Edmund: Goodnight

So the boys and us girls went our separate ways to our bedroom and when Lucy and I walked into our room, our room was full of furniture that was the color red and blue and we also had a walk in wardrobe full of Narnian outfits.

Lucy: Wow

Me: I know

Lucy: So what bed do you want to take?

Me: I will take the bed with the red duvet

Lucy: Ok, I will take that bed with the blue duvet

Me: Ok, let's get changed into our pj's

Lucy: Ok. So I got changed into this cgi/set?id=126549569 and Lucy got changed into this cgi/set?id=126550034.

Lucy: Good night Julia

Me: Good night Lucy, Sweet dreams

Lucy: you to Julia

Me: I will, oh Ed

Lucy: Oh, Julia

Me: Sorry. So we got into bed and fell asleep


	8. Chap 7: Julia's first date with Edmund

(Chapter 7: Julia's first date with Edmund and almost getting second thoughts)

I was wearing this narnian_outfit/set?id=114183337, Lucy was wearing this narnian_outfit/set?id=106125341, Edmund was wearing this dark_boy_clothes/set?id=116840452 And Peter was wearing this boy_clothes/set?id=114034771.

Me: Good morning Lucy

Lucy: Well, good morning

Me: What?

Lucy: Your hypo today

Me: Oh sorry I just really hope Ed asks me out on a date today

Lucy: Julia

Me: What?

Lucy: Never mind

Me: Come on let's go downstairs to see the boys and Aslan

Lucy: Ok. So we headed downstairs

Aslan: Good morning girls

Me: good morning Aslan

Lucy: Yeah, good morning

Peter: good morning Julia

Me: good morning peter can we hang out today

Peter: um, well maybe later today, good morning Lucy

Lucy: Good morning Peter

Peter: Oh Julia you can call me Pete

Me: ok Pete and you can call me Julz

Peter: ok I will Julz

Lucy: Look's like someone has a crush

Peter: Lucy

Lucy: Sorry

Me: It's ok Pete but I'm with Edmund now so maybe another time

Peter: Ok

Edmund: Speaking of which, Julz would you like to go on a date with me this morning?

Me: Oh, can I Aslan

Aslan: It's your choice, my queen

Me: then yes but can we have a short date?

Edmund: ok, but why?

Me: Just because I have a job to do

Edmund: Ok, meet you down here in 2 mintutes

Me: Ok, Come on Lucy help me find something to wear

Lucy: Ok let's go.

So Lucy and I went upstairs back to our room to find a perfect dress for me to wear

Me: What do you think I should wear Lucy?

Lucy: How about you choose one of your sexy dresses Edmund will love it

Me: You're right but what one

Lucy: I have no idea you have way to many dresses to choose from, way too many

Me: Ok then

So we looked and looked at all my dresses I have about 20 dresses more than Lucy mainly because I am the queen until I saw the most perfect dress that would be perfect to wear but I think I may or may not wear now though.

Lucy: That looks like the perfect dress to wear today

Me: yeah, but not today I am going to wear this one

Lucy: Ok that one looks cool as well but why not wear the other one today?

Me: I might wear it today but not at the date

Lucy: Why?

Me: Well

Lucy: Oh, ok first you like Edmund now you're dating him, but now you have a crush on my other brother Peter now

Me: Yeah

Lucy: Well then, I think you should stick with Edmund because he is the rightful king and Peter is the rightful Prince

Me: Ok, I think your right

Lucy: but yeah that dress looks awesome on you

Me: Cool thanks. So I put on my sexy dress on ready for the date sexy_as_dress/set?id=111665026.

Lucy: Come on let's go downstairs, I'll make an introduction to your entrance

Me: Good idea, come on

So we went downstairs and I hid in the corner while Lucy kept on walking to the boys.

Lucy: Hello everyone

Peter: Hello Lucy, where's Julia

Lucy: She's coming

Edmund: Where is my girl?

Lucy/ Peter: he-he-he-he-he-he

Edmund: Hey

Lucy/ Peter: Sorry, he-he-he-he

Lucy: Now Edmund, Peter here is Julz, come on out Julz

So I got out of the corner and walked in front of Lucy and both Edmund and Peter's mouths opened up wide.

Edmund/ Peter: Wow

Peter: You look amazing

Edmund: Hey, she's mine

Lucy/Me: he-he-he-he-he-he

Edmund: You look amazing, ready for our date

Me: Yes, but where are we going?

Edmund: We are going horse riding

Me: Yay, is this dress perfect enough for it

Edmund: It is, especially on a girl or should I say queen like you

Me: Thank you Ed

Edmund: your welcome, now let's go

Me: ok, bye guys

Lucy/Peter: Bye

So Edmund and I left to go horse riding but Peter didn't seem that happy I wonder what that I all about

Lucy: Peter what's wrong?

Peter: I love Julz

Lucy: Well, she is with Ed so you will have to stop

Peter: Alright

(At The Horse Riding Park)

Edmund: were here Julz

Me: I love it

Edmund: Let's go riding

So we walked up to the lady who was letting people grab horses from the stable and when she say us she grabbed two wonderful pretty horses for us

Lady: Enjoy

Edmund/Me: Thanks. So we got on our horses and started riding

Me: Wow, I am loving this

Edmund: I knew you would

Me: So what are we going to do after this?

Edmund: Well that Julz is a surprise

Me: Awww that's lovely, but you know I hate surprises

Edmund: I know, but let's keep riding first

Me: Ok

So we started riding our horses and I enjoyed this so much until Ed told me to get off the horse because it was time for the surprise.

Edmund: Are you ready for the surprise Julz

Me: Yes, what is it

Edmund: Will you marry me. And he knelt down and held out a ring.

Me: Wow, um, well, um, wow, um, well

Edmund: Well, what do you say?

Me: Yes I will marry you, I do

Edmund: Yay, now let's go back to the castle

Me: Ok, yay

So we went on our way back to the castle after we gave the horses back to the lady and I could not wait to tell Lucy.


	9. Chap 8:A Wedding turning into a disaste

(Chapter 8: A Wedding turning into a disaster)

Peter: I wonder how the date is going

Lucy: I don't know

Aslan: Well here is your chance to find out, here they come

Peter: Hello Edmund how was the date?

Edmund: It was amazing

Lucy: Hello Julia, how was the date

Me: It was fantastic Lucy, and guess what

Lucy: What?

Me: Edmund Proposed to me

Lucy: Did you say yes

Me: Yes

Lucy: Yay my brother and best friend are getting married yay

Peter: Are you sure about this Ed?

Edmund: Yes I am

Me: And peter it's alright to get married if you love someone and don't want to let go of them

Peter: Yeah your right Julz, sorry Ed and sorry Julz

Me/Edmund: That's ok

Me: So now when will the wedding be?

Aslan: it can be this afternoon

Lucy: Really

Aslan: Yes

Lucy: Yay

Aslan: Ok, Peter you can help Edmund get ready and Lucy you can help Julia

Lucy: Yay

Peter: Come on Ed

Edmund: Ok, see you soon my love

Me: You to my love

Peter: Let's go. And Peter dragged Ed out of the room

Lucy: Yay come on Julz

Me: What about Aslan?

Aslan: Don't worry, I will get the wedding all sorted in a second

Me: Ok

Lucy: Come on.

So we went up to our room to find the perfect wedding outfit for me to wear to my wedding with Edmund, yay.

Me: So what dress should I wear?

Lucy: I reckon this one because Edmund would go crazy seeing you in this dress, yay

Me: Wow, you are very happy

Lucy: Well my bestfriend and my brother are getting married, yay

Me: I know it is awesome, so you think this dress

Lucy: Yes I do

Me: Ok then

So I put this dress on cgi/set?id=128284816 and Lucy put this bridesmaid dress on cgi/set?id=128285704 and we went to the place where the wedding is held and I started to walk down the aisle with Lucy walking in front carrying flowers.

Edmund: You look beautiful

Me: Thanks

Aslan: Ok, we are gathered here today to celebrate Julia and Edmund in marriage, do you Edmund take Julia to be your wife?

Edmund: YES I DO

Aslan: Do you Julia take Edmund to be your husband?

Me: I do

Aslan: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. So when we kissed we heard someone yell stop and we turned around to see Jadis

Jadis: Stop this now

Me: To late Jadis you have arrived late

Jadis: Oh, well it is nice to see you to Julia

Peter: You are not taking Julia or Edmund

Jadis: Oh I am not going to take them, I am here declaring war against you, Edmund, Peter, Lucy and Aslan

Me: Well you are going to loose

Jadis: Oh you think so

Lucy: Yeah you meany

Jadis: Ha, well war starts in two minutes at the field see you then. Then Jadis turned around leaving without letting us reply.

Edmund: Well, what a great wedding day

Me: yeah, tell me about it

Aslan: Can you guys sword fight

Peter: I can

Edmund: So can I

Me: Well, I was born here so I can

Lucy: Can I sword fight?

Peter: I don't know

Lucy: Please

Me: Lucy, please don't fight I don't want anything to happen to you for what happened to Edmund when Jadis froze him so can you please sit this fight out for me

Lucy: Fine, but only for you don't get hurt

Me: I won't

So we set off to the field to start the fight, 'I hope Edmund doesn't get hurt like last time'.


	10. Chapter 9: The war

(Chapter 9: The war)

As Soon as we arrived we saw Jadis and her friend or should I say servant Ginnabrik ready to fight us.

Lucy: Good Luck

Me: Thanks Lucy

Jadis: Let's get this war started

Aslan: Alright, Peter you go after Ginnabrik, Julia go with him

Me/Peter: Ok

Peter: Let's go Julia

Me: Ok

Aslan: And Edmund come with me to defeat the white witch

Edmund: Ok, let's go

Me: Hey, so Peter what should we do?

Peter: I know, Julz you distract him, while I sneak up to him and then when I get right behind him, whisper go peter and I'll stab him

Me: Ok, but Peter this reminds me of my Parents

Peter: don't worry Julz, I am here for you

Me: Thanks Peter, Let's do this

Peter: Let's

Me: Hey, Ginnabrik

Ginnabrik: hi

Me: How are you?

Ginnabrik: I'm good

Peter: Now (Whispered)

Me: Ok (whispered), Bye Ginnabrik

Ginnabrik: What. And Peter took his sword and stabbed Ginnabrik and he died

Peter: We did it

Me: we did. Then I heard my name coming from behind me

Edmund: bye Julz

Me: What. And I turned around and saw Edmund get stabbed. No Edmund

So Peter, Lucy and I ran to Edmund and when we got there we saw Aslan jump onto Jadis and then he turned around to us.

Aslan: It is finished

Me: No Edmund

Peter: It's alright Julz come here. So I went over and hugged Peter.

Lucy: what do we do now?

Aslan: Julia, you know you have healing powers

Me: Yes but, I don't know if I can heal someone that was stabbed

Aslan: Yes you can Julia just believe you can

Me: Ok I will try

Peter: Do you want to hold my hand?

Me: Yes.

So I held Peter's hand and put my other hand on Edmunds heart and my hand started glowing and then I heard some breathing coming from Edmund.

Lucy: He's coming back

Peter: yay

Me: Edmund

Edmund: Hi Julz

Me: Oh Edmund, your back

Peter: are you alright Ed

Edmund: I'm fine now

Lucy: Oh Edmund, I missed you

Edmund: I knew you would

Me: Oh Edmund, never scare me like that again

Edmund: Hopefully I won't have to

Me: He-he

Aslan: Now let's get back to Cair Paravel to crown you three

Peter: Let's go, Julz do you want to hold my hand?

Me: Sure

Edmund: and mine too

Me: Sure. So we walked hand and hand to the castle.


	11. Chapter 10: The Coronation

(Chapter 10: The Coronation)

Me: Wow I am so nervous

Lucy: don't be you are going to be crowned the queen, queen of Narnia and Edmund is going to be King

Me: You're right

Edmund: Are you ready Julz

Me: a little

Edmund: Don't worry Julz, I will be there right beside you

Me: Thanks Ed. And he gave me a little kiss on my cheek

Lucy: Awww, cute

Peter: Come on guys

Edmund: Ok, Lucy you should go and join the audience now

Lucy: Ok.

So Lucy went to join the audience while the rest of us joined Aslan and we walked down the aisle to our thrones.

Aslan: Hello everyone, I give you Prince Peter the Polite

Peter: Thank you Aslan (Peter's Crown marcia_jestaedt_imperial_crown_ceramic/thing?id=97913829)

Aslan: I give you King Edmund the Kind

Edmund: Thank you Aslan (Edmund's Crown crown_jewels_bell_jar_design/thing?id=103750780)

Aslan: Your Welcome your majesty, finally I give you Queen Julia the Friendly

Me: Thank you Aslan (My Crown topshop_sparkle_stone_prom_tiara/thing?id=111693192)

Aslan: Oh and Queen Julia I believe you have an announcement to make

Me: Yes I do, everyone I would like to ask Lucy to come up please

Lucy: Why?

Me: Just come up

Lucy: Ok. So Lucy walked up looking scared because she didn't know what was going on.

Me: Peter please can you get the juice medicine

Peter: Ok

Me: Everyone, I give you Lucy or nurse

Lucy: Really

Edmund: Yes

Peter: Here you go Lucy. And he handed Lucy the Medicine

Me: Now Lucy, only use this on injured people and sick people and one drop will recover them fast, ok (Lucy's Juice medicine Bottle palecek_shell_top_beaded_bottle/thing?id=112539203)

Lucy: Ok, thank you so much

So the coronation ended and we were in the throne room talking.

Peter: So Aslan do we stay here now and not go back home because Susan might wonder why we aren't coming back from where we told her we were going

Aslan: Well Peter in this world if you miss home so much a mist will appear and send you back home but if the mist doesn't appear you can stay here forever

Lucy: But I see no mist

Aslan: So that must mean you want to stay here

Me: Yes, but what about Susan and our family

Aslan: Well since you stay here now your mum thinks she has only one child and you sister Susan will think she is the only child

Edmund: So we don't exist in the family anymore

Aslan: that is right

Peter: Oh well, this is better anyway without Susan and her rules

Lucy: Yeah

Me: at least we are all together

Edmund: Yeah

Aslan: Welcome to your new home your majesties

Peter: Thanks Aslan. Suddenly we heard the throne room gets filled with music

Lucy: Let's dance

Me: This is so awesome

Edmund: It is

Peter: Edmund I am glad you are safe now since Jadis is gone, so please don't do anything like that again

Edmund: I promise I won't

Me: Good because I do not want to lose you

Peter/ Lucy: We don't want you to leave either

Aslan: Well your majesties I better go now but have fun

Peter: We Will

Aslan: Bye

Me/Edmund/Peter/ Lucy: Bye Aslan

THE END

(AN: Thank you for reading my story, hoped you liked it)


End file.
